A Princess's Tale
by PrincessSkyPaw
Summary: Princess Sky's rough start in the land of Equestria Other Charicter are listed here: Shining Armour, Princess Void, Pirncess Sky, and PRince Artemis
1. Sky's Beginnings (Chapter 1)

**A Princess's Tale**

Twilight and Celestia waited patiently in the hall with Prince Lunar Lights when Shining Armour came running in. "Did we miss anything?" Shining asked, out of breath. The medipony scolded him, "SHH!" "I wonder witch one it is. And you didn't miss anything BBBFF" Twilight said, scanning the nursery. Suddenly, Prince Artimis came through the door, looking at the newborn foals. Artimis stepped aside when a doctor walked in with a newborn that had a pink blanket covering it. When the dark-coated stallion finally stopped in between two carts, he said "Meet Luna's newest additions to the royal family." adding a smile. "Did he say additions? As in more than one?" Twilight asked, astonished. "Yes, I did" The price replied. He lowered his head to lift the blanket off of one foal. It revealed a white filly with a Cyan and aqua mane w/a horn as well as tiny wings, her tail still covered by the blanket. "Meet Princess Sky" Artimis said, smiling. He then looked to another cart, lifting the blanket to reveal a second filly. Her mane was dark red and black, also with a jet-black coat, tiny wings and a little horn, her tail still covered by the blanket. "And meet Princess Void"-

Later that day, Artimis and Luna entered the room, each holding a foal with Lunar in between them. Shining Armour had left. "I can't wait to see Cadence's baby!" Twilight cried out, her face lit up with joy. Shining Armour walked in, heading over to one of the carts. Smiling, the price said "Please welcome Princess Skyla to the rule of the Crystal Empire" The stallion uncovered the filly, revealing the young alicorn. She had a purple and yellow mane with a hot pink coat. Everypony was leaving the hospital when suddenly, a pony came out of no were, snatching Princess Void, then flying away. Luna collapsed in despair while Artimis shouted out orders to a nearby guard, then he was quick to comfort Luna, now holding Sky closer to him.-

Years later, I was now taking her entrance exam for Princess Celestia's School for Talented Young Unicorns. The young filly smiled walking in, stating her name with her tiny wings open. A stallion walked in with a cart that had a blue egg on it. "Please begin, Ms. Sky" one of the instructors said. Sky examined the cart and found a sight that showed the egg hatching. "Seems easy enough" Sky thought to herself. Her horn started to glow a light blue and so did the egg. The egg cracked and popped, and suddenly a blue phoenix emerged from the egg. The mere hatchling suddenly became fully grown while the young alicorn's horn warbling got extreme and the filly collapsed, out of breath. The instructors clapped, crying out "Bravo, Bravo!" Celestia was standing aside with Luna who walked up to her filly, nuzzling her and asking her to be her own personal auntorage (student). That same day, Sky found out about Void and cried. And cried, and cried. Sky refused to go to school until Void returned. When she turned 13, se was fed up with waiting. After a huge fight with Luna, she flew away swearing to return with Void. Along the journey, she met a Wonderbolt named Midnight Shield who felt sorry for her and took a vacation to help her find her long lost sister. After many times of him saving the princess's life, she fell for him and so did he. They were soon a couple, but that's another story. After a whole year, the pair came up to a cave. With a look of determination, the mare cast a shield over her and the Pegasus, and confidentially walked into the cave, casting a light spell at the same time. Midnight was amazed at Sky's magic capabilities. "HELP!" a female voice cried out. "Oh please" another female voice. "No one will ever help you" Sky looked at Midnight, eyes wide then charged into the cave shouting "let her go!" And what were thee odds of the second voice being none other than Queen Chrysalis, also known as the changeling queen. Sky was not shocked to see that the first voice was her long lost sister, Void. Chrysalis chuckled. "After all these years somepony finally tracked her down! Pathetic!" "A Unicorn and a Pegasus came to save me? Thank Celestia you've come! She has kept me here for 13 years!" Void said, her voice breaking." No need for that" Chrysalis motioned to Sky's horn, lighting a few candles. Sky let go of the light spell, but started a much more powerful one "Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you with a lazer beam right now" Sky threatened, opening her white wings. Void gasped. Chrysalis teased Sky: "Try me foal!" Sky didn't hesitate. A blue beam shot from her horn, blasting Chrysalis, knocking her out. She rushed over to her sister, untying her. "Need any help Void?" Sky asked, concerned. "H-how do you know my name? Oh, and I think im okay" Void said, shaken. "My name is Princess Sky… I am your long lost sister". Midnight stepped forward "It is an honor to take part in your rescuing, Princess Void". Void froze "Sister? Princess?" she stammered. Sky began to explain "You are my twin sister, daughter of Princess Luna, Younger sister of Prince Lunar Lights, Older Sister to Princess Midnight" You have been missed, Void" Void couldn't help it. She threw her forelegs around Sky's neck "Thank you sister! Thank you so much" she cried, tears streaming down her face.-

Back in Canterlot, search parties had been out for a year. I landed shortly before Void and Midnight in front of a guard. "I said I wouldn't come back with out Void. I kept my word". "P-Princess Sky! Your back!" The guard cried out. His horn glew, shooting a beam into the air displaying his cutie mark. Before long, more guards had arrived welcoming us back. They wrapped Void and Midnight in a blanket, as I pushed mine away. Luna came flying down, throwing her arms around me and Void. "Void! I'd know you anywhere! Oh my baby girl!" Luna cried. "Mom, where's dad?" I looked at Luna, confused. She looked back at me, squeezed her eyes shut for a second, then burst into tears, collapsing onto the ground. "Mom!" I cried out, putting one hoof on her shoulder "What's this? Why are you crying? MOM! AWNSER ME!" Luna looked up at me "Sky…I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked. "No…NO!" I yelled. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it! I fell to the ground crying. "How…" I said. "HOW!?" I demanded. "He left with one of the search parties…into the everfree forest…there was too may of them…h-he dint make it" Luna stood up, sniffling.

THE END

Want more? If I get good reviews, I might build more on the Princess Sky/Midnight Shield ship I created in this, or make a part two for this story itself.


	2. Void's Story (Extension 1)

"EHHHH" I smacked my alarm. Sitting up, groggily, I opened my eyes. Sky was in the hall with cymbals. "What are ya gonna do with those?" She froze. She ran off. I rolled my eyes, standing up. "What was she up to?" I wondered. "SKY!" "Yus?" She peeked in the door. "What's with the cymbals?" Her eyes widened. "Nothing" Okay. Weirdo. I started to walk outside. It got really boring so I often daydreamed. I ended up wandering Canterlot, daydreaming. "OW!" I opened one eye. "Hey watch where you're going!" "Right back at ya!" "Who do you think you are, running into a princess like that!?" The colt froze. "Princess?" "DUH!" "What's your name? Ima tell the guards!" "Ghost, you snitch" I froze. He did to. He was the most cutest stallion id' ever seen! "N-names Void"

"N-nice name" He stammered a bit. After all, I did to. "S-sorry for bumping into you"

"Its okay…." "VOID!" I looked up. Luna was at the window. "Gotta go….bye"

"Wanna hang out some time" He covered his mouth. "S-sure" I ran off. "Hi mom" "Void, I think I found him." "Mom, NO! I told you I don't like this whole suitor thing! Plus, I met this cute guy on the street." She frowned at me. "Go to your room" "W-why?" "DO AS YOUR MOTHER SAYS! (Royal equestrian voice)" "(Sheepishly)okay" Walking into my room, I flopped onto my bed, giggling uncontrollably. I couldn't stop! All I could think about was Ghost! A-and I had this STRAGE FELLING in my BODY. I didn't know what it was, but I LIKED IT. I went on giggling.

CRASH CRASH CRASH! "GAH!" I screamed. All I saw was Sky rocketing out of my room. "Meanie!" I called. After getting ready I left the boring castle. Once I got out I saw the most HIDEOUS of stallions. Luna came up behind him. "(Sing-songy) here he is!" MY eyes widened. "MOM! REALY?! NO! J-just NO!" The stallion burst into tears running off. "Mom. Did you really think...? (Facehoof)" "Is THIS the street urchin you were talking about yesterday?" "MOM! Not an urchin" Ghost froze "Hi?" "Mom, Ghost, Ghost this is my mom." "We are not pleased." "PSHHH we?" "Thee dose not work in the royal guard" "He doesn't have to!" "Again, we are not pleased" I turned to see ghost was gone. "NOOOOOO!" "Mom! You scared him! What's wrong with you?" "Thou thinks something is wrong with us?" "Mom. Nopony talks like that anymore." We know. We simply do it to annoy thee." "Can I still be with him?" "NO! WE DO NOT ALLOW IT!" "Why?" "We do not approve of a princess's stallionfriend being a gamer." "Im running away. 4EVER!" "You should not tell us that. GUARDS!" "What! Mom? NO!" Guards got me and put me in a cage. Then dragged me to my

room. "Butt face" "This was done on royal command. I didn't want to cage you, princess" "PTHHHH" The guard left only AFTER putting a spell on the cage so that I couldn't use my voids" About a half-hour later the door creaked open. "STALKER!" I cried out. It was Ghost. Oh. Just you. "Lemmie out? PWEASE?" "Sorry, im no unicorn but, I'll try. Um." "C'mer." "Kay?" He came up to the cage "What?" "Turn ur face" I kissed him. "D-d-dnwtmuwajtatanhbranwkjj" He collapsed. Something fell out of his saddlebag. It was a sign-up sheet for the royal guard! Too bad I couldn't reach it. Turns out the guard had put an anti-magic force field around the cage. He stumbled onto his hooves. I looked at him. Then at the sheet. "What up dude?" "Um..." He blushed. I crossed my hooves. "Tell me" Suddenly, the door opened. Ghost's eyes widened, he grabbed the sheet and flew out.

Luna walked in and disintegrated the cage. "Dinner is waiting for us in the royal dining hall." 'Okay" I decided not bring up Ghost till dinner. Sky was at the table with her stallionfriend, Midnight Shield. He stood up "Everyone, id like to say something." "OH SNAP! I know what this is!" I thought to myself. Sky looked as if she were about to break some joke blushing record. "Princess Sky, our time together has been SO WONDERFULL I've finally gathered up the courage to ask the question I've wanted to ask ever since I first saw you." Celestia and Luna's Jaw's dropped. I rolled my eyes. "So, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of taking my hoof in marriage." The white Pegasus took out the most beautiful horn ring. Sky covered her mouth in awe, blushing like no tomorrow. "Yes, yes!" she cried, throwing her hooves around his neck. "WHAT!?" I covered my mouth. Celestia looked at me in anger. Princess Void! You will meet me in the main hall DIRECTLY after dinner." "Sister, please." "Luna, NO." For the rest of dinner, Everypony was silent, except for the occasional compliment on the food. Well, that and midnight's childish squeaks.

I began walking to the hall, kind of terrified of what was gonna happen to me. I meant, wouldn't anypony? Celestia was there, waiting. "You were very impolite at dinner" she began. "I know, please forgive me Celestia!" "You have been forgiven, but I do NOT want to see this king of behavior again! Especially in public" I looked down, shamed. Celesta looked at me." I know that look." "Huh?" Looked up "w-what look?" Somepony's in love!" "What? Me? No." Celestia glared at me. "Am I that obvious?" "Who is it?" "Nopony."


End file.
